Patchwork : Samourai
by Yami Flo
Summary: Chaque personne à une vie, des souvenirs, et obéit à certaines idées. Chaque individu, chaque idée, chaque symbole donne sa contribution à ce patchwork qu'est la vie...Série de drabbles.
1. Sauvage

Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Drabble, parfois Yaoi, possibilités de Spoilers sur la série, les OAV et les personnages.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Troopers est la propriété de son créateur ; je ne fais que les emprunter.

**Drabble 1 : Sauvage**

Kaos regarda le jeune garçon devant lui avec un regard critique. Il était dans un piteux état. Ses genoux étaient écorchés par les ronces, ses vêtements fripés par une nuit passée à la belle étoile dans les bois, et dans ses cheveux se mêlaient feuilles et petites branches.

Un véritable petit sauvage.

Mais ses yeux lui disaient une autre histoire, purs joyaux attirant le regard. Byakuen ronronna quand la main de l'enfant le caressa derrière les oreilles. Le tigre avait fait son choix, et le prêtre l'accepterait. Tranquillement, il s'avança vers le jeune garçon.

-Boujour, Ryo. Veux-tu entendre une histoire ?


	2. Différent

**Drabble 2 : Différent**

Depuis qu'il est enfant, il les entend parler, parfois dans son dos, quand il pense qu'il ne peut pas entendre, et parfois devant lui, comme s'il n'existait pas. Comme s'il n'était qu'un animal. Les enfants de son âge le fuient, et les plus vieux le persécutent. Il n'arrive pas à les comprendre ; quel crime a-t-il donc commis ?

Aucun, lui a répondu sa mère. Il est juste un peu différent, mais pour elle ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais pour l'enfant qui devient lentement adolescent, puis adulte, cela en a.

-_Un jour,_ songea Naotoki, _je deviendrais fort et je leur ferais payer leurs paroles…_


	3. Pas Un Enfant

**Drabble 3 : Pas Un Enfant**

Il voudrait être traité comme les autres, agir comme eux, parler comme eux, mais il ne le peut pas. Plus que tout, le manque d'amis lui pèse. Parfois, c'est un fardeau lourd à porter. Alors il se réfugie dans ses livres. Il les dévore tous, quels qu'en soient les sujets, sans se rendre compte qu'il s'isole encore davantage. Les enfants le méprisent et le martyrisent, les adultes sont d'abord étonnés, puis le louent et cherchent à mesurer son talent.

D'une certaine façon, dans leurs esprits, Hashiba Touma n'avait d'un enfant que le physique.


	4. Comme Un Loup

**Drabble 4 : Comme Un Loup**

Il aime chasser, traquer sa proie jusqu'à l'extrême limite de ses forces. Il sait voir ses faiblesses, et sait les utiliser. Peut importe que son gibier soit un animal ou un être humain, il parvient toujours à l'acculer et à le vaincre. Pourtant, malgré sa force, il n'aime pas être seul. Quand il ne chasse pas, il aime être entouré, même par ceux qui se considèrent comme lui étant supérieur, même s'il sait que les insultes ne vont pas tarder à suivre. Alors, il serre les dents, ou il montre les crocs.

Et parfois, dans l'esprit des autres Masho, ceux-ci ne peuvent s'empêcher de comparer Anubis à un loup.


	5. Digne Héritier

**Drabble 5 : Digne Héritier**

Beaucoup disent qu'il n'est pas à sa place dans le noble clan des Date. Qu'il n'est pas leur véritable fils, malgré la grande ressemblance qu'il partage avec ses parents. Ses cheveux blonds le désignaient comme un enfant étranger, ou peut-être un bâtard. Mais il ne l'est pas. Le sang des Date coule dans ses veines, et il en est fier. Et le vieil homme qui le suit des yeux alors qu'il pratique quelques katas avec sa mère l'est plus encore que lui.

Pour son grand-père, même s'il est sévère envers lui, Seiji était le digne héritier d'une longue lignée.


	6. Cauchemar

**Drabble 6 : Cauchemar**

Les cris, la fumée, les flammes qui lèchent les murs des maisons, le sang versé à terre et sur les armes de son peuple, les corps allongés immobiles dans les rues, couverts de pourpre, et le rire, le rire maniaque du roi des Démons, le rire maniaque d'Arago…

Elle hurla. Et le décor changea.

-Kayura ? Tout va bien ?

L'ombre qui se dessine derrière le panneau n'ose entrer. La nouvelle impératrice du Youjakai se rallongea et, de la voix la plus calme qu'elle pouvait produire, se contenta de quelques mots.

-Oui, Rajura. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.


	7. Enfant Perdu

**Drabble 7 : Enfant Perdu**

Avant, il était un petit garçon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il avait un père, une mère, et espérait secrètement pour des frères ou des sœurs avec qui jouer, même s'il savait que ce rêve avait peu de chances de se réaliser. Comme tous les jeunes enfants, il rêvait d'aventures, d'actions d'éclat, de combats acharnés en tant que samouraï. C'était son jeu favori, lorsqu'il ne faisait pas de planche à roulettes.

Et puis, tout avait dérapé. Des démons avaient attaqués. Ses parents avaient disparus, faits prisonniers, et peut-être morts. Et, même s'il avait trouvé des amis sûrs, parfois, Jun se sentait comme un enfant perdu.


	8. Rivalité

**Drabble 8 : Rivalité**

Entre eux, il n'y avait jamais de franche camaraderie, ni de compliments pour un travail bien fait ou une action bien menée. En revanche, chez les Yon Masho, l'échec ne pardonnait pas. Il vous entachait, vous collait à la peau et faisait de vous un sujet de raillerie. La réussite faisait de vous la cible des intrigues. L'humiliation était la pire des souffrances qu'ils pouvaient endurer, et le succès de l'un devenait la source de haine des autres.

Même l'observateur anonyme ne pouvait que le remarquer. Le seul lien qui unissait les quatre généraux d'Arago, c'était bien la rivalité.


	9. Rencontrer Une Idole

**Drabble 9 : Rencontrer Une Idole**

Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds au Japon auparavant. Le seul parent de son père qui y vivait encore, en dehors de la plus jeune sœur de ce dernier, c'était son Grand-Père. Et elle tremblait d'excitation à l'idée de rencontrer ce vieil homme qui lui avait fait parvenir tant de livres, qui lui avait enseigné tellement de choses par lettres interposées. La dernière, faisant mention d'une vieille légende ayant trait à d'antiques armures magique, l'avait captivé. Elle avait hâte d'en parler avec lui. L'avion amorça sa descente et Nasuti sourit.

Plus que son Grand-Père, elle allait rencontrer son idole.


	10. Le Goût Du Thé

**Drabble 10 : Le Goût Du Thé**

La cérémonie du thé lui faisait toujours un effet des plus relaxant. Mais plus encore que la cérémonie, c'était le goût du thé qu'il appréciait. Parfois, il était doux, agréable, lui remémorant de vieux souvenirs d'une époque où son père était encore à ses côtés et jouait avec lui, gai et souriant. A d'autres moments, il avait un goût amer, désagréable, qu'il associait à celui des larmes et de la tristesse, qu'il s'agisse de la sienne, ou de celle de sa sœur et de sa mère.

Buvant une gorgée du breuvage chaud, Shin lui trouva un goût indéfinissable, comme celui d'une aventure qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir…


	11. Stratège

**Drabble 11 : Stratégiste**

La planification était la clé du succès. Tels étaient l'argument majeur et la ligne de pensée du Gen Masho. Rajura concevait des plans qui lui amenaient du mérite, de l'estime, et une farouche animosité de la part de ses pairs. Tous les moyens lui semblaient bons pour gagner, même les moins honorables. Tout était une question de stratégie, mais aussi de chance. Un seul élément imprévu pouvait tout faire échouer. Et les Troopers, tout comme ce maudit prêtre et son bâton sacré, lui avaient maintes fois prouvé.

Mais en stratégiste accompli, il continuait à organiser ses assauts.


	12. Protecteur

**Drabble 12 : Protecteur**

Shuu n'aimait pas voir un membre de sa famille blessé. Il n'aimait pas voir ses amis se faire battre. Il ne pouvait supporter le spectacle de parfaits inconnus tourmentés par les Forces du Mal. Et l'idée de perdre un être cher le rendait malade. Il voulait les protéger. Et, pour ce faire, il mettait en scène ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : l'attaque. Peu lui importaient les coups, peu lui importait la souffrance, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se battre pour que personne d'autre ne soit blessé.

En fait, même sans vouloir l'admettre franchement, il était farouchement protecteur.


	13. Duelliste

**Drabble 13 : Duelliste**

La plus grande fierté de Shuten Doji était de ne jamais avoir perdu un duel, pas même lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un simple soldat parmi tant d'autres. A un contre un, a un contre deux, voir plus, il avait remporté toutes ses batailles. Ses ennemis – ou plutôt leurs cadavres – pouvaient en témoigner en âme et conscience. Des Masho, il était le plus puissant, même s'il était le plus jeune. Jamais encore il n'avait connu l'échec et l'humiliation de la défaite.

Aussi, lorsqu'il croisa le fer avec Rekka no Ryo au sommet du volcan, il s'attendit à la victoire. Dommage que le destin ait eu d'autres projets pour eux…


	14. Antithèses

**Drabble 14 : Antithèses**

L'observateur anonyme ne pouvait leur voir aucun point commun, aucune similitude. Que ce soit par leur physique ou par le mental, ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Le premier était pâle et rayonnant, l'autre sombre et ténébreux. L'un avait la perfection physique, l'autre avait les cicatrices de la bataille. L'un avait amis et famille, l'autre n'avait personne. Kourin et Yami étaient de parfaits antonymes, des antithèses vivantes l'un de l'autre. Ils incarnaient la lutte des Ténèbres et de la Lumière dans cette période trouble.

Cependant, à cause de ces différences, on pouvait se demander s'ils n'étaient pas destinés à être ensembles.


	15. Par Amour

**Drabble 15 : Par Amour**

L'amour était un sentiment merveilleux, mais aussi une arme à double tranchant. Parfois, il menait à la haine. Et la haine menait à son tour à l'idée de vengeance. Mais l'amour menait parfois aussi aux pensées les plus irréfléchies.

Pour Luna, l'amour qu'elle portait à son frère lui dictait de le venger et d'éliminer son ou ses assassins. Et l'amour naissant qu'elle ressentait pour Ryo lui ordonnait de rester à ses côtés, de l'accompagner dans sa quête, qui rejoignait la sienne. Elle connaissait le danger. Et elle se doutait déjà probablement de la seule issue possible…


	16. Fils Trahi

**Drabble 16 : Fils Trahi**

Il avait su que ses parents ne s'entendaient plus comme avant. Il avait su que les disputes venaient plus souvent, même si suivies de réconciliations passionnées. Il avait entendu les cris, les insultes. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé à la possibilité qu'ils puissent divorcer. La nouvelle s'était abattue sur lui comme la foudre. Il avait chancelé, les yeux grands ouverts, le souffle court. Ses parents s'étaient précipités vers lui, essayant de le rassurer, s'assurant qu'il allait bien, lui expliquant doucement leurs raisons, mais Touma ne les écoutait pas.

Dans son esprit, il venait d'être victime de la pire des trahisons.


	17. Errance

**Drabble 17 : Errance**

Pendant des siècles, il avait suivi Arago sans une seule once de doute. Il avait tout abandonné pour lui, séduit par les promesses de gloire, de puissance et de vie éternelle du Démon. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de regretter ou de questionner ce choix. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce pouvait-il que le prêtre ait raison ? Que son maître se moque bien de sa vie, de celle de ses camarades, et qu'il ne s'intéresse qu'à leurs armures ? Qu'en fait, il soit lui aussi un Trooper ? Il ne peut y croire.

Mais les faits sont là, et les paroles de Kaosu ont plongé Shuten en pleine errance.


	18. Leader

**Drabble 18 : Leader**

Un leader doit prendre les meilleures décisions pour son équipe. Il doit savoir faire preuve de discernement, mesurer les risques et agir en conséquence. Il se doit d'être un médiateur, un lien entre ses compagnons, être prêt à écouter leurs avis, leurs plaintes, leurs idées. Quand une dispute éclate, c'est à lui de veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'envenime pas davantage.

C'est une position parfois éreintante, voir même stressante. Pourtant, Ryo aime sa place dans leur petit groupe. Car, malgré les difficultés qu'il peut rencontrer, il sait qu'il a des amis sur qui compter.


	19. Guerrier Honorable

**Drabble 19 : Guerrier Honorable**

Il n'est pas comme la majorité de ses semblables. Ceux-ci ne cherchent qu'à dominer et à conquérir le monde des humains. Lui, cela ne l'intéresse pas. Certes, il a des rêves de grandeur, mais ceux-ci sont bien différents. Plus que la conquête, c'est l'idée d'être le plus puissant, le meilleur des guerriers, qui l'attire. Plus encore, il veut vaincre Arago, avant que son heure ne vienne. Pour cela, il lui faut les meilleurs sabres, et la meilleure armure. Mais il n'attaquera pas son porteur tant que celui-ci serait affaibli.

Rien que pour cela, Kenboukyou aime à se considérer comme un guerrier honorable.


	20. Ombre Et Illusion

**Drabble 20 : Ombre Et Illusion**

L'ombre est trompeuse, mais l'illusion l'est plus encore. Toutes deux possèdent leurs secrets, toutes deux inspirent une crainte mêlée de respect, et toutes deux peuvent s'avérer mortelles, aussi bien de façon naturelle que de la main de leurs personnifications humaines. Anubis et Rajura sont des adversaires dangereux, on ne peut le nier. Avec leurs compagnons, ils sont froids, distant. Entre eux, en public, ils sont moqueurs, railleurs, parfaits rivaux. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvent seuls dans l'intimité d'une chambre, qui sait si leur relation n'en va pas tout autrement. Après tout, les ténèbres et la fausseté sont parfois de pairs…


	21. Jin

**Drabble 21 : Jin**

Ryo représente Jin, la Vertu. Plus encore, il représente le sentiment d'humanité. Poli, amical, souriant, il place la vie, le bien être et la sécurité de ses amis avant les siens. Il respect ses compagnons en tant que guerriers, mais aussi en tant qu'êtres humains. Il ne ressent pas de haine sincère envers ses ennemis, il est juste prêt à combattre pour protéger ce qu'il a de plus cher. Il est altruiste, désintéressé d'une quelconque récompense ou du pouvoir. Et c'est pour cela que ces amis le louent, et que, sans vraiment l'avouer, plusieurs de ses ennemis le respectent en silence.


	22. Nin

**Drabble 22 : Nin**

Nin est une vertu dure à porter, et plus dure encore à suivre. Nin signifie 'Endurance'. Dans son application ultime, elle veut dire mourir sans aucune plainte. Dans la vie, elle signifie continuer son existence en ignorant ses propres souffrances, qu'elles soient physiques ou bien mentales. Il faut du courage pour vivre de cette manière, ainsi que de l'abnégation. Mais on peut aussi se demander ce qui caractérise un porteur de Nin, ce qu'il a pu traverser et ce qu'il traverse actuellement pour être fidèle à sa vertu. Mais c'est une question à la quelle seul Rajura possède les réponses.


	23. Rei

**Drabble 23 : Rei**

La famille Date est très traditionnelle, et c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle Seiji a été choisi par la yoroi. Il incarne la vertu de Rei. Il est celui qui représente la Courtoisie. Mais Rei est aussi le respect des rites et des conventions sociales. Parfois, juste à cause des cheveux blonds de son seul héritier mâle, on est en droit de douter de la tendance des Date à suivre strictement les conventions. Mais Seiji suit à merveille le chemin qui lui a été désigné, tracé. Il est bien plus 'Japonais' que la plupart de ses amis. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle il est parfois si renfermé…


	24. Tei

**Drabble 24 : Tei**

La vertu de Tei est celle du respect des aînés. Elle est aussi celle connu comme l'obéissance. Mais il ne s'agit pas d'une obéissance aveugle, non. Il s'agit simplement de celle dû à un aîné plus sage et plus expérimenté que vous. Naaza, pourtant, ne semble pas porter un immense respect envers ses compagnons. Il déteste ouvertement Shuten. Il traite Rajura avec mépris. Pourtant, envers Anubis, il parle rarement de façon négative. Reconnaît-il un égal ou un être digne de son respect ? Peut-être. Après tout, qui peut se vanter de savoir ce que pense le Doku Masho ?


	25. Gi

**Drabble 25 : Gi**

Gi représente la vertu de Justice. Il marque également la droiture d'un individu. Un homme Juste cherchera à accomplir la bonne chose au bon moment. Malgré ses doutes, son sens du devoir prendra le pas sur ses décisions. Shuu est comme cela, un bon garçon cherchant à faire de son mieux dans toutes les situations. Si son devoir est de combattre, alors il combattra. Il aime cela, il n'en fait pas un secret. Et quand le temps des batailles sera terminé, il sera encore présent pour aider ses frères d'armes. Il a un devoir envers eux. Après tout, ce sont ses amis et les êtres qui lui sont les plus chers…


	26. Chû

**Drabble 26 : Chû**

Chû est la vertu de Loyauté. La loyauté d'un guerrier appartient à son suzerain, à son seigneur, avant qu'elle appartienne à ses amis. Shuten n'avait jamais remis en question sa loyauté à Arago. Pourtant, il a fini par l'abandonner. Plus encore, il a rejoins les Troopers et prit la place de l'homme qui avait vaincu son ancien maître des siècles plus tôt. On peut alors se demander à qui Shuten accorde maintenant sa loyauté. A ceux qu'il a essayé de tuer autrefois ? A ses anciens alliés devenus ennemis ? A moins que, au fond de lui, il ne soit loyal qu'à lui-même…


	27. Chi

**Drabble 27 : Chi**

Touma incarne pour sa part la vertu de Chi, la Sagesse. Généralement, la sagesse s'obtient en cultivant toutes les vertus de l'être humain. Mais Touma ne donne pas spécialement cette impression. Certes, il est intelligent, de bon conseil, et fin stratégiste. Personne ne peut le nier. Mais il n'est pas toujours la personne la plus facile à aborder, ni la plus habituée à vivre en société et à faire parti d'un groupe. Il n'a jamais été un enfant ordinaire. Mais ses défauts sont vite gommés par ses compagnons, qui le voient pour ce qu'il est. Peut-être, dans le fond, sont-ils plus sages que lui.


	28. Kô

**Drabble 28 : Kô**

Anubis est Kô, la vertu de piété filiale. Similaire à Tei, elle préconise le respect envers ses aînés, et surtout envers ses parents et ses ancêtres. C'est une qualité qu'il met en valeur en obéissant à Arago sans broncher.

Le Yami Masho, étend également ce respect à tous ses compagnons ; certes, il n'est pas tendre avec eux, et ne pardonne pas l'échec, mais jamais il n'est expressément cruel, jamais il n'est particulièrement moqueur. Mais peut-être est-il tout simplement prudent. Après tout, il n'est pas bon de se faire d'irréversibles ennemis des plus grands généraux de l'empereur du Youjakai…


	29. Shin

**Drabble 29 : Shin**

Ce qui est amusant, dans le cas du porteur de Suiko, c'est la ressemblance entre son kanji et son propre nom. Certes, elle ne tient qu'oralement. Cependant, Shin est 'Shin'. Il est fidèle à ses amis et à ses idées, sait tenir les secrets qu'on lui confie, et est toujours prêt à aider ses amis lorsqu'ils sont en proie au doute. Le jeune Trooper n'en ressent pas lorsqu'il part au combat. Pourtant, il en possède un ; le temps des guerres et le destin qu'il suit lui pèsent. Il voudrait que les batailles s'arrêtent. Est-ce réellement leur destin de se battre jusqu'à la fin ?


	30. La Lumière Du Feu

**Drabble 30 : La Lumière Du Feu**

Seiji et Ryo ont peu de points communs. Leurs caractères, sans êtres diamétralement opposés, sont loin de se ressembler. Si l'un est calme et lucide, l'autre est impulsif et laisse parler son cœur. Aucun des deux, pourtant, ne veut jamais s'avouer vaincu. A part les armures, peu de choses les rapprochent. Mais parfois, les regards qu'ils échangent discrètement, les petits gestes qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre parlent plus que les circonstances. Ils n'en ont peut-être pas conscience, mais leurs amis se posent des questions en les voyant ensembles.

Est-ce la lumière qui appartient au feu, ou le feu qui appartient à la lumière ?


	31. L'Océan Sous La Tempête

**Drabble 31 : L'Océan Sous La Tempête**

Shin est un garçon calme, amical et maître de lui. On pourrait le comparer aux petites vagues de l'océan qui viennent mourir sur les plages de sable fin. Mais l'océan n'est pas que calme et sérénité. Il est aussi traître et dangereux, tout comme peut l'être Suiko lorsqu'il est provoqué et poussé dans ses derniers retranchements lors d'un combat. Et, comme les vagues, il fracasse et brise tout sur son passage.

Shin est l'océan, mais ses amis comme ses ennemis feraient bien mieux de ne pas oublier à quel point l'océan est redoutable lorsqu'il se trouve sous la tempête…


	32. Soleil Noir

**Drabble 32 : Soleil Noir**

Quand Ryo pense à Mukara, il voit un grand guerrier. Il n'est pas comme eux, pourtant. Lui et ses compagnons ne sont entrés dans la bataille entre le bien et le mal qu'à cause du choix des armures. Le guerrier Africain est né et a été élevé pour se battre, c'est évident à la manière dont il réagit et sert son Armure. Les deux Kikoutei ne sont pas si différentes ; elles sont toutes les deux de véritables astres de pouvoirs.

Et la seule comparaison qui lui vient à l'esprit, en voyant le guerrier noir revêtu de son armure, c'est celle d'un soleil noir qui s'apprête à les consumer.


	33. Réconfort

**Drabble 33 : Réconfort**

Les premiers temps après la guerre, aucun d'entre eux n'avait voulu quitter les autres. Mais, sans que les deux autres le sachent, trois des Troopers se réunissaient plus volontiers la nuit dans une même chambre, parfois tremblant d'un mauvais rêve, parfois discutant à voix basse de ce qu'ils avaient enduré dans les donjons d'Arago.

Mais un secret ne peut rester éternellement caché et, à leur grande surprise, Touma et Ryo les rejoignirent un soir avec couvertures et oreillers, se blottissant contre eux pour leur apporter un réconfort silencieux. Et aux yeux de Seiji, Shin et Touma, c'était le plus précieux cadeau qu'ils pouvaient leur offrir.


	34. Simple Humain

**Drabble 34 : Simple Humain**

Il est dangereux de s'approcher de Naaza. Au combat, le Doku Masho est comme un serpent, il frappe quand on s'y attend le moins, et ses coups sont aussi vicieux que mortels. Il n'hésite pas à utiliser les pires tromperies pour parvenir à ses fins. Toucher son armure revient presque à signer son arrêt de mort, car le poison qu'il utilise n'est pas sécrété que par ses sabres. A chacun de ses pas, les plantes autour de lui meurent, le sol se fracture. Tout chez lui est corrosif, tout chez lui est traître. Il est un agent du mal.

Pourtant, sous l'armure, c'est bien un simple humain qui se cache…


	35. Ténébreux Joyau

**Drabble 35 : Ténébreux Joyau**

Kayura a beau être jeune, elle n'en est pas moins belle, attirante et puissante. A côté d'elle, les Masho, même avec leurs armures, sont ridicules. Elle est la meilleure guerrière sous les ordres d'Arago, et celui-ci n'en est pas peu fier.

Il lui a fallu des années pour briser la résistance de l'enfant issu du clan de son pire ennemi, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Kayura lui est fidèle et dévouée, et il veillera à ce qu'elle le reste, par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables.

Elle est, après tout, un ténébreux joyau qu'il ne tient pas à perdre.


	36. Jusqu'A La Mort

**Drabble 36 : Jusqu'à La Mort**

Ils étaient inquiets. Ils sentaient les envoyés du mal se rapprocher du dormeur qu'ils veillaient, et la peur commençait à les gagner. Ils entendaient, sentaient les échos de la bataille que se livraient les deux intrus encore en vie sous les profondeurs de l'océan. Et celui qu'ils auraient voulu voir gagner, l'ami du dormeur, semblait perdre. Il était blessé, peut-être, mais la victoire lui échappait. Et l'autre recommençait à chercher.

Ils se tendirent. Peut importe les conséquences, ils ne le laisseraient pas toucher à leur ami, leur frère. Les poissons seraient le bouclier de Suiko, même jusqu'à la mort.


	37. Insomnie

**Drabble 37 : Insomnie**

Quand il ne peut pas dormir, Touma se tourne et se retourne dans son lit, serrant ses couvertures dans ses poings, grinçant des dents. Et le sommeil ne vient pas. Alors, aussi silencieusement que possible, pour ne pas réveiller son voisin de lit, il se lève et rejoins la fenêtre. Toujours, il regarde le ciel quelques minutes, une paume contre la vitre.

Et, absentement, il repousse le panneau, s'assoit sur le rebord et, les yeux mi-clos, laisse son regard et son esprit se perdre dans le ciel étoilé, si bien qu'il glisse dans le sommeil sans s'en apercevoir, et sans apercevoir le sourire de Seiji qui le ramène jusqu'à son lit.


	38. Regret

**Drabble 38 : Regret**

Depuis qu'il est tout petit, Touma a toujours été passionné par les étoiles et le ciel. Dans ses rêves, il volait parmi elles, les touchant du doigt, s'amusant comme un fou. Cependant, en grandissant, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, c'était impossible de se rendre dans l'espace.

Et puis, il y avait eu l'armure, et l'annonce de la prochaine guerre, et il avait oublié ses chimères. Jusqu'à que ses amis lui annonce qu'il avait vraiment été dans l'espace, protéger par la yoroi.

Il avait ressenti de la joie, puis du regret. Son rêve s'était accompli, et il n'en avait aucun souvenir.


End file.
